harry potter et l' ordre du phénix
by septra venus
Summary: harry va accomplir sa 5 e année à poudlard, mais il va se rendre compte que certaines personnes qu' il tenait à coeur vobt s' éloigner. D' autres , au contraire, vont se rapprocher étrangement...
1. le retour

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K Rowling mais l' histoire m' appartient. C' est ma première fic alors, soyez pas trop sévères s.v.p .  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Le retour.  
  
  
  
La nuit était tombée sur le château et seules les lumières de celui -ci perçaient les ténèbres. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent en silence en poussant l'énorme battant de la porte. La nuit était fraîche et les trois amis se resserrèrent sous leur cape. Ils s' avancèrent jusqu' à l' endroit du rendez-vous, à l' orée de la forêt et attendirent, frémissant en même temps que les arbres. Soudain, un buisson remua et un gros chien noir en sortit, accompagné d' un lion au pelage roux et d' un cerf aux bois longs et foncés. Harry retira la cape d' invisibilité de ses épaules et se précipita vers les nouveaux venus avec une expression d' incompréhension mêlée de joie.  
  
  
  
-Papa, maman, Sirius ! Vous allez tout m'expliquer depuis le début n' est- ce pas ?!?  
  
  
  
-Calme-toi, dit le cerf, nous satisferons largement ta curiosité.  
  
  
  
Alors, dans un bruissement de papier, le chien se transforma soudain en un homme grand et maigre nommé Sirius. Une profonde sagesse étaient gravée sur son visage, bien que celui-ci fut barré d' énormes cernes dues à la fatigue et au manque de nourriture . Le cerf poursuivit en se métamorphosant en James, le père d' Harry. C' était un homme grand et bien bâti avec des cheveux d' un noir de jais qu' on aurait peine à coiffer. La ressemblance entre celui-ci et son fils était saisissante et merveilleuse à la fois. Ce fut le lion qui changea ensuite de forme. Il devint Lily, la mère d' Harry, une femme splendide dont les cheveux roux rivalisaient parfaitement avec ceux de Ron, et dont les yeux , d' un vert pétillant, brillaient autant que ceux d' Harry qui en avait de semblables. Lily et James s' approchèrent de leur fils en l' observant longuement, incapables de prononcer un mot .Après quelques secondes, Lily éclata en sanglots et serra Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne put s' empêcher de faire couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues. Larmes qu' il avait si longtemps contenues. James s' avança vers son fils et le serra également contre sa poitrine en ouvrant la bouche pour parler avec une voix inexistante. Harry sentait sa tête bourdonner étrangement. Ses parents, vivants ! Il ne pouvait s' empêcher d' en douter, malgré le fait qu' ils se trouvaient là, tous les deux, devant lui. Tous trois se dénouèrent et séchèrent Les dernières larmes de joies qui roulaient sur leur visage. James avança vers Sirius, et lui serra a main avant de le serrer dans ses bras, lui aussi, en le remerciant chaudement de tout ce qu' il avait fait pour Harry. Les retrouvailles terminées, James entreprit d' aller saluer Ron et Hermione, qui étaient restés au pieds d' un grand arbre, trop émus pour se montrer. Mais à peine leur eût-il souri , qu' une araignée de la taille d' un cheval sortit d' un fourré caché par un chêne imposant. Harry, Ron et Hermione, effrayés, s' apprêtaient à s' enfuir (surtout Ron), Mais, à leur grand étonnement, l' araignée fit place à un homme immense à la barbe et aux cheveux hirsutes.  
  
  
  
- Hagrid !,cria le trio en choeur.  
  
  
  
-Hé oui, dit celui-ci en riant de bon coeur. C' est moi !  
  
  
  
-Nous vous avions pris pour Aragog ! Et la dernière fois que nous l' avons croisé, il nous a gentiment invité à dîner!, dit Ron, plus au moins remis de sa frayeur ( il avait horreur des araignées) .  
  
  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit le géant, je n' ai pas très faim pour le moment. Tous éclatèrent de rire. Et il poursuivit.  
  
  
  
-Je suis un animagus depuis l' année dernière, Dumbledore m' a beaucoup aidé. Un grand homme Dumbledore .un grand homme .  
  
  
  
Ils discutèrent alors quelques minutes des nouvelles capacités d' Hagrid jusqu' à ce qu' Harry dise :  
  
  
  
-Alors, racontez-moi pourquoi je n' ai pas de nouvelles de vous depuis environ 14 ans. !  
  
  
  
-Lorsque Dumbledore sera là, nous te dirons tout, dit Lily.  
  
  
  
- Dumbledore doit venir ? demanda Hermione.  
  
  
  
-Oui, il a tenu à assister à notre petite réunion et il devrait d' ailleurs arriver dans dix minutes s' il est à l' heure, répondit à nouveau Lily, un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres.  
  
  
  
Et soudain un voix aigue murmura :  
  
  
  
-Le petit problème c' est que lorsqu' il arrivera, vous ne serez plus de notre monde.  
  
  
  
La voix était glaciale , et personne n' eût de mal à savoir à qui elle appartenait . Voldemort ... Il saisit sa baguette et, en une fraction de secondes, il cria les mots affreux redoutés de tous : « Edva Kedevra » ! Une lumière verte sortit de son outil et Harry l' évita de justesse en se baissant , mais, lorsqu' il vit que le sort se dirigeait vers ses parents, il hurla tel un fou furieux. Hélas, le rayon fut rapide et ne laissa pas le temps à Lily et à James de se baisser. Il furent alors transpercés par le rayon lumineux, une expression de surprise mêlée d' effroi sur le visage, et on entendit deux masses lourdes tomber sur le sol. Sirius sortit sa baguette avec les mêmes manières qu' aurait eues une bande d' harpies devant une école. Hélas, Voldemort fut plus rapide, et , à l' effarement d' Harry, il lui lança également le sort mortel. Il s'effondra , lui aussi. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid sortirent tous leur baguettes à leur tour. Mais à nouveau Voldemort jeta son sort répugnant. Cette fois-ci, les trois amis d' Harry succombèrent. L' adolescent tomba à genoux, incapable de bouger. Paralysé par les corps qui l' environnaient. Sa vue était embuée par les larmes de fureur qui se formaient dans ses yeux et sa cicatrice lui brûlait le front atrocement .Voldemort partit d' un rire mauvais, contemplant l oeuvre qu' il avait enfin pu accomplir. Il regarda ensuite Harry qui commençait à bouillonner. Et, soudain, sans prévenir, Harry fut animé d' une envie de tuer irrésistible. Il se releva d' un bond et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons : « MARCIO !!! ». Un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge fusa alors en direction du seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci fut percuté en plein coeur et .  
  
  
  
-AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG !!!!!!!  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Bon, le chapitre est pas terrible mais bon, Si vous voulez la suite, il me faudra des reviews.  
  
Septra Venus. 


	2. bonnes vacances en perspective

Bon , ben merci à tous pour vos reviews continuez !!! et je ferai de même !!! Je tenais à préciser que je n' expliquerai pas tout ( genre pourquoi les parents d' Harry sont morts, pourquoi il est un sorcier et comment il l' a su, pourquoi il est célèbre, etc.) seuls ceux qui auront déjà lu Harry Potter pourront comprendre. Bonne lecture !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonnes vacances en perspective.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut , la sueur dégoulinant sur son visage. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Mais pas n' importe le quel . Un cauchemar qu' il avait fait pour la 17e fois depuis le début des vacances. Le jeune homme se tourna péniblement vers son réveil-matin raccommodé , sa cicatrice le brûlant au plus haut point. Le cadran rouge affichant une heure et demie du matin. Harry remarqua alors qu' il avait 15 ans et il tourna machinalement la tête vers la fenêtre en essayant d' oublier sa douleur. Il scruta l' obscurité à la recherche d' un hibou mais rien ne vint perturber l' horizon calme et monotone de Privet Drive. Harry se rendormit alors, plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par le cri perçant d' un oncle Vernon effaré. Le sorcier enfila vite un sweat-shirt et un pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte en passant devant le miroir de sa garde-robes. Il avait grandit de plusieurs centimètres au cours des vacances, et sa musculature s' était considérablement amplifiée. Le Harry Potter petit et chétif était mort, et un jeune homme séduisant et bien bâti lui avait succédé. Harry descendit alors les marches de l' escalier et entra en trombe dans la cuisine, avide de voir son oncle en colère. La tante pétunia était assise sur un canapé , la main devant la bouche, et Dudley, lui , essayait tant bien que mal de traîner sa masse imposante de graisse en dehors de la pièce. Lorsque la pitoyable famille vit Harry , chacun eut un mouvement de recul et l' oncle Vernon cacha vite quelque chose derrière son dos. Le jeune sorcier, étonné de l' effet qu' il avait produit, demanda d' un voix belle et chaude.  
  
-Puis-je savoir ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
-Heu, rien, rien du tout , bafouilla l' oncle Vernon, et en plus , tu n' as pas à poser de questions ! dit- il distinctement cette fois, en détachant chaque syllabes.  
  
-Bien , répondit Harry , amusé par ce manque de sympathie rituel.  
  
Les quatre personnes se mirent ensuite à table. Harry vit qu' il devrait s' asseoir sur une planche de bois moisie soutenue par deux tréteaux. Il remarqua également que la tante Pétunia et l' oncle Vernon seraient obligés de faire de même . En se demandant où étaient passées les chaises, Harry posa alors son regard sur Dudley , qui se goinfrait de toutes sortes d' aliments. ( En effet , son régime s' étant avéré inutile, Pétunia avait recommencé à nourrir son fils « normalement ».) L' énorme garçon avait posé ses jolies petites fesses sur quatre chaises assez larges, munies de coussinets rouges faits d' un velours kitch et d' un mauvais goût rare ! On pouvait facilement voir que ces quatre malheureuses luttaient telles des folles pour ne pas céder sous le poids imposant de Dudley. Harry remarqua que son oncle le regardait bizarrement , un regard horrifié coincé entre la pupille et l' iris. Le sorcier vit également que celui-ci tenait toujours sa main derrière le dos , et Harry décida d' aller jeter un petit coup d' ?il. Il se leva et fit mine d' aller mettre son assiette dans l' évier, mais en réalité, il regarda rapidement ce que Vernon essayait de lui cacher et eut juste le temps d' apercevoir une lettre munie du sceau de Poudlard avant que l' homme la cache dans la poche de sa chemise. Harry comprit alors et dit d' une voix menaçante, en riant intérieurement :  
  
-Cela serait dommage que mon parrain apprenne que tu ne me remets pas mon courrier.  
  
-M. mais .. de quel « courrier » veux- tu donc parler ? dit Vernon en virant au mauve à la vitesse de la lumière.  
  
-Ho, de celui qui se trouve dans ta poche par exemple, répondit Harry en se félicitant de sa stratégie.  
  
L' oncle Vernon regarda alors Harry droits dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, et il tendit finalement la lettre en maudissant le jour de la naissance du jeune homme. Harry saisit alors la lettre épaisse déjà déchirée et la déplia d' un geste ample.  
  
Cher monsieur Potter,  
  
Comme vous devez le savoir, l' équipe de quidditch manque cette année d' un gardien, et par conséquent, d' un capitaine. Nous vous prierons de vous présenter à une réunion qui aura lieu le 15 septembre, afin que vous puissiez vous mettre d' accord sur certaines décisions. En vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances,  
  
Minerva McGonagall.  
  
  
  
Harry leva la tête et se dit qu' il établirait une liste de prétendants au titre de gardien de l' équipe de Gryffondor un peu plus tard dans la journée. Il saisit un autre coupon dans l' enveloppe qui lui indiquait que la rentrée se déroulerait le premier septembre comme à l' accoutumée . Il contenait également la liste des fournitures de la nouvelle année scolaire qu' il allait passer. Il s' apprêtait à lire le dernier coupon de l' enveloppe lorsqu' il remarqua qu' il y avait encore un mot sur le dos de la lettre des fournitures. Il le lit alors, étonné ;  
  
Cher Harry ,  
  
Comme tu le sais , Voldemort est revenu à la surface. Fudge a enfin daigné le croire et il a réussi à gagner la confiance des géants. Les détraqueurs, eux, se sont ralliés à Voldemort et on déjà tuer de nombreuses personnes. Etant donné tes compétences magiques, je tenais à t' informer d' un événement important que Poudlard organisera cette année avec d' autres écoles de la planète. Je te donnerai plus de détails dans ma prochaine lettre. Passe d' excellentes vacances,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Ps : Je voulais te demander si tu étais d' accord que je t' abonne à la gazette des sorciers. Réponds-moi le plus vite possible.  
  
  
  
Harry ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi l' oncle Vernon était tellement apeuré et il se dit que ce devait être le contenu du dernier coupon qui l' effrayait tant. Il déplia alors le petit bout de papier et un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu' il finit sa lecture. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi la famille Dursley était si anxieuse. En effet , la lettre indiquait ceci :  
  
Cher monsieur Potter,  
  
Nous vous informons que vous êtes maintenant autorisé à utiliser la magie à votre bon gré étant donné que vous avez maintenant quinze ans et par conséquent , que vous êtes un sorcier de second cycle . En espérant que vous en ferez un bon usage,  
  
Le service des usages abusifs de la magie.  
  
Harry regarda alors la famille Dursley et éclata de rire en voyant leur mines déconfites. Maintenant que le sorcier pouvait faire comme bon lui semble, les Dursley allaient se calmer sérieusement. Le silence emplissait la salle à manger lorsque Vernon décida de le rompre.  
  
-Je te préviens, dit-il, si tu ose faire un acte quelconque relevant du surnaturel, je te chasserai de chez moi !  
  
Pétunia eut l' air rassurée et Dudley recommença à manger. Harry lui, se moquait éperdument des ,menaces de son oncle. Il allait vraiment s' amuser durant ces vacances !!!  
  
*******************************  
  
Vous connaissez le système pour la suite !!!  
  
Septra Venus. 


	3. départ

Bon je vais essayer de m' améliorer comme me l' a fait remarqué une gentille review. Ps donnez moi des conseils !!! et n' hésitez pas s.v.p. !!! Septra Venus.  
  
****************************  
  
Départ .  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry remonta dans sa chambre, emballé par la lettre qu' il venait de lire. Il s' assit à son bureau, où quelques parchemins épars furent balayés d' un geste rapide. Il en saisit deux d' entre eux et répondit aux lettre du professeur de métamorphose ainsi qu' au directeur de Poudlard. Il donna les missives au hibou de Poudlard toujours perché sur la cage d' Hedwige et s' assit devant son bureau, en sombrant dans ses pensées .L'adolescent se demandait quels tours il pourrait bien jouer aux Dursley lorsque quelques coups secs se firent entendre à la fenêtre. Harry se dépêcha d' aller l' ouvrir et trois hiboux s' engouffrèrent dans la chambre. L' un d' entre eux n' était autre qu' Hedwige, la chouette d' Harry, mais les deux autres, eux , étaient étrangers au jeune sorcier. Il déchargea les oiseaux et ceux-ci allèrent directement assouvir leur soif dans le bol d' Hedwige. Harry saisit le paquet apporté par sa chouette et un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu' il reconnut l' écriture de son parrain, Sirius. Il ouvrit la lettre et remarqua qu' elle était particulièrement longue.  
  
  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J' ai des tas de bonnes nouvelles ! Tout d' abord, j' ai été affranchi ! Les aurores ont vu Pettigrow de leurs propres yeux et ils m' ont donc déclaré innocent ! J' ai récupéré tous mes biens dont une magnifique maison située tout près de Poudlard ! Si tu le souhaites ( je sais que le choix va être extrêmement difficile,.) tu peux venir vivre avec moi ! Ensuite, je voulais te dire que le carte du maraudeur dont tu as officiellement hérité n'est pas seulement le moyen de voler de la nourriture en cachette, je t' informerai des ses utilités lorsque tu viendras à la maison . Chez toi.  
  
Lucius Malfoy a disparu. Arthur Weasley a décidé d'aller jeter un petit coup d' ?il chez lui après son départ « imprévisible » et il a découvert une très jolie collection d' objets classées dans la catégorie « magie noir » Etrange tu ne trouves pas ?Surtout de la part d' un homme aussi respectueux que Malfoy.. Après cela, il a été récompensé par l' ordre de merlin troisième classe et lui et sa famille ont bénéficié d' une demeure digne de ce nom ! Tu peux me croire ! Cependant, en s' attaquant aux Malfoy, Arthur s' est mis, lui et sa famille , dans le pétrin. Tous les mages mangemorts sont à leurs trousses. C' est pourquoi tu ne pourras pas aller chez eux ces vacances. Mais ne t' inquiète pas trop, ils sont protégés par de nombreux sorcier et aucun accident n' a encore eu lieu. Au fait, Dumbledore viendra t' expliquer quelques choses lorsque tu viendras, c' est extrêmement important.  
  
Essaye d' avoir une existence acceptable pendant les quelques heures où tu devras encore supporter les Dursley ( et ne te gène pas pour tester le sortilège des furoncles et des champignons - comme celui que vous avez lancé sur votre cher ami Draco qui en garde encore des cicatrices - Il suffit d' en jeter un en pensant à l' autre et les deux seront combinés ! ) Je passe te chercher ce soir à 18h00.  
  
A tout à l' heure, Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry n' arrivait pas à croire tout ce qu' il avait lu, c' était merveilleux et terrible à la fois. Il s' inquiétait affreusement pour Ron malgré les dires de son parrain, mais d' un autre côté, il avaient enfin obtenu de l' argent et Harry ne connaissait personne d' autre qui aurait plus mérité de l' obtenir. Il ouvrit le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre, songeant avec ravissement à la nouvelle vie qu' il allait mener. Après avoir déchiré le dernier emballage , un petit carton décoré de la photo de Sirius lui souriant tomba sur les genoux d' Harry et commença à lui chanter un bon anniversaire. L' adolescent sourit et découvrit avec étonnement le contenu du paquet. Un minuscule miroir tomba sur le lit. Mais, celui-ci n' avait rien d' ordinaire. Il n' était pas orné d' une glace normale, mais d' un bout de cristal imbibé d' une épaisse fumée blanche. Lorsqu' Harry s' y regarda, ce ne fut pas son reflet qui apparut, mais l' image d' un grand et beau phénix au plumage rouge et aux ailes faites de flammes. En dessous de l' image, des lettres se tracèrent d' elle -même et indiquèrent « phénix de feu ». Harry se demanda qu' es-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier et il décida d' ouvrir les autres paquets. L' un venait d' Hermione , qui l' invitait à venir passer la dernière semaine des vacances chez elle. Son cadeau contenait une petite baguette magique, d' environ quinze centimètres , qui brillait d' une lueur rouge. Harry lit la lettre qui l' accompagnait.  
  
  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Ceci est un « emplificatus ». Cette baguette permet d' augmenter la puissance de tes sorts. Il suffit de toucher l' extrémité de ta vraie baguette avec l' emplificatus lorsque tu jettes ton sort et , selon le sorcier, le sort est amplifié de 2 à 15 fois. Je l' ai trouvée en Bulgarie.  
  
  
  
Amitiés, Hermione.  
  
  
  
Harry se dit que se pourrait être utile pour son sort de furoncles et il ouvrit la dernière lettre, provenant de Ron. Le sorcier fut choqué lorsqu' il acheva sa lecture. En effet, la missive disait très froidement ;  
  
Harry,  
  
  
  
Comme tu le sais sûrement ,je ne suis plus pauvre maintenant, et je te rendrai les 1000 gallions que tu as donné à mes frères, à la rentrée. La pitié c' est pas mon truc. Il paraît que tu vas chez Hermione. Merci ! Cela aurait été stupide de venir chez moi ! Après tout, maintenant que je ne dois plus porter des guenilles ,c' est inutile de m' avoir pour amis ! Tu ne pourrais plus faire le riche, le beau, le célèbre à coté de moi !  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron.  
  
  
  
Harry saisit un morceau de parchemin avec un geste incontrôlé, tellement sa fureur était grande, et il griffonna rapidement.  
  
Alors Weasley ! On est jaloux ! Holà, Hermione ne t' a pas invité toi ! J' ignorait que tu étais amoureux d' elle ! Alors si c' est ça l' amitié pour toi ! Ciao !!!  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
Le sorcier attacha sa lettre à la patte du hibou de Ron et le jeta par la fenêtre. L' oiseau poussa un cri perçant d' indignement et s' en fut au loin le plus vite possible. Harry rejoignit ensuite son lit, sensiblement calmé, et remarqua l' évidence de l' amour de Ron pour Hermione. Un soudain sentiment de jalousie envahit alors Harry . Pour une raison inconnue d' ailleurs, car Harry n' avait rien à envier à Ron du côté d' Hermione. Mais de toute façon, Harry n' aillait tout de même pas tomber amoureux s' une de ses amies. De sa seule amie, tout bien réfléchi. Le sorcier, toujours songeur, descendit les escalier afin d' aller avertir les Dursley de la venue de Sirius le soir même. Lorsqu' il entra dans la cuisine, Les trois Dursley levèrent les yeux de leurs occupations et regardèrent Harry craintivement. Celui-ci amusé par le changement de comportement de la famille à son égard leur dit d' une vois détachée.  
  
- Je tenais à vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle !  
  
  
  
- Quoi donc ? demanda l' oncle Vernon avec une voix tremblante d' appréhension et de désir.  
  
  
  
-Je pars ! répondit Harry, une grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
  
  
  
-Ha. Dit Vernon, déçu. C' est ce que tu fais chaque année je te signale.  
  
  
  
-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, je pars pour toujours, mon parrain, vous savez ,le « criminel », il vient me chercher à 18h00 tout à l' heure.  
  
L' oncle Vernon allait exploser. Mais pas seulement de joie, il était également rouge de colère.  
  
-COMMENT OSES -TU INVITER UN CRIMINEL SOUS MON TOIT !!!!!!!!! tonna-t-il.  
  
  
  
-Je n' aime pas beaucoup tes manières Vernon, mais ma baguette pourrait peut-être régler cela., dit Harry, se faisant menaçant.  
  
-JE TE CHASS.  
  
L' oncle Vernon s' arrêta brusquement . Maintenant qu' Harry allait partir, il ne pourrait plus le chasser . Il ne possédait donc plus aucune arme contre son neveu et se contenta de s' excuser froidement, virant au cramoisi plus vite qu' un feu de signalisation . Harry, étonné, sortit de la cuisine et partit rassembler ses affaires dans son énorme valise.  
  
Il passa le reste de la journée dans son lit , à contempler le miroir que Sirius lui avait offert, et à feuilleter l' album photo de ses parents. Sur le carton d' anniversaire qu'il avait reçu, son parrain était redevenu exactement comme lorsqu' il était le témoin de Lily et James Potter. Le même visage souriant, les mêmes yeux charmeurs et les mêmes cheveux noirs ( quoique légèrement tintés de gris sur le carton) . A 17h00, il décida de jeter un coup d' ?il à la carte du maraudeur. Lorsqu' il tapota dessus en prononçant les paroles magiques, des phrases apparurent aussitôt sur le bout de parchemin.  
  
A Poudlard , tu n' es pas ,et nous ne connaissons pas d' autres endroits. Si tu veux accomplir autre chose qu' un mauvais tour avec cette carte faite d' intentions honorables, le mot de passe immédiat tu donneras , sinon, au revoir.  
  
Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue, appelés plus communément, les maraudeurs.  
  
Harry retira son nez de la carte et commença à citer un bon nombre de mots de passe. « maraudeurs », « animagus », « mauvais tours », « rogue tu pue », « saule cogneur » , et des dizaines d' autres encore jusqu' à ce que le réveil matin indique 17h50. Harry descendit alors, sa valise dans une main, la cage d' Hedwige dans l' autre. Il déposa le tout dans le couloir et entra dans le salon, anxieux , en se dirigeant vers le canapé en velours orange , placé dans un coin de la pièce. Il s' effondra dans celui-ci, mais, au même moment, la sonnette de la porte d' entrée retentir dans le hall d' entrée. Harry sursauta et passa devant la cuisine, où il vit les trois Dursley, terrifiés à l' idée de voir un sorcier criminel . Lorsqu' Harry se retrouva derrière la porte, il souffla un grand coup et ouvrit le battent . Là, un grand homme se tenait debout, une main dans la poche . lorsqu' il vit Harry, l' homme lui fit un énorme sourire et le serra dans ses bras, en lui disant d' une voix très émue ;  
  
- Harry, je suis si heureux de te retrouver. Dit-il.  
  
- Sirius, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content ! dit Harry en riant .On part quand ? J' en ai marre de cette famille.  
  
- Viens , on va prendre tes affaires et on s' en va. Dit Sirius en lui rendant son sourire. Je veux juste leur dire quelque mots. Tu sais, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu' on touche pas à mon neveux.  
  
Harry sourit et se dépêcha de sortir sa chouette et sa valise de la maison . Il jeta un regard circulaire à la rue, pour savoir quel moyen de transport ils allaient utiliser, mais le sorcier ne vit rien qui puisse servir de véhicule. Il déposa alors ses valises par terre, et rentra dans la maison pour voir ce que faisait Sirius . Lorsqu' il entra dans la cuisine, la tante Pétunia était assise par terre , au bord de la crise de larme. Sa cuisine était tout à fait inondée. Les rideaux de celle-ci avaient pris une teinte rose fluo, et les éviers étaient couverts de rouille. Sans parler du papier peint qui s' était décollé et qui pendait lamentablement aux murs . L' oncle Vernon, lui, tentait en vain de faire partir la couleur mauve qui avait ravagé toute sa figure. Lorsqu' Harry vit enfin Dudley, il ne put s' empêcher d'éclater de rire. En effet, celui-ci avait deux jolies nattes blondes sur le sommet du crâne et portait une belle petite robe rose assortie à ses chouchous. Mignon ,ou plutôt mignonne à croquer ! Sirius se retourna, les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait et dit à Harry ;  
  
-Allez, finis le travail, et puis je remettrai tout en ordre, je crois qu' ils ont eu ce qu' il méritaient !  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette et l' emplificatus et se mit à penser très fort au sort des champignons tout en prononçant celui des furoncles. Il joignit ensuite les deux baguettes, et un éclair jaune jaillit de sa baguette pour frapper la misérable famille de plein fouet. Le résultat n' était pas particulièrement plaisant au regard, mais néanmoins, Harry était fier de lui. Son sort avait fonctionné avec succès ! Le jeune garçon se tourna vers son parrain et il vit que celui-ci le regardait d' un air ébahi.  
  
- M.. mais où as-tu eu cet emplificatus ?!? demanda Sirius, incrédule.  
  
  
  
- C' est Hermione qui me l' a offert. Répondit Harry..  
  
-Ha , et bien alors , de combien as-tu augmenter ton sort ? questionna l' homme.  
  
-Heu, .. Harry regarda la baguette et vit un petit chiffre gravé dans le bois, qui disparaissait peu à peu. 21 ! dit celui-ci.  
  
- Je te demande pardon ?!? dit Sirius, ébahi, 21 ?!?  
  
-Heu oui, enfin, c' est ce qu' il était marqué pourquoi ? dit Harry d' une voix dans laquelle on percevait la curiosité.  
  
  
  
-Et bien, tout simplement parce que le maximum jusqu' à aujourd'hui était de 15 , détenu par Voldemort et Dumbedore, répondit le parrain de l' adolescent. Tu dois être très puissant, dit -il pensivement .. Bon, c' est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu' on y aille.  
  
Sirius fit un geste négligeant avec sa main et tout se remit en ordre dans la pièce, sauf les quelques furoncles qu' il avait « oublié » de faire disparaître. Les deux personnes sortirent alors de la maison et Sirius prit la valise de son neveu. Il fit ensuite un petit geste avec sa baguette , après s' être assuré que personne ne le regardait, et quelques secondes plus tard, une grosse détonation se fit entendre. Un énorme bus à impériale apparut sur la route. A son approche, deux boîtes à lettres s' écartèrent et allèrent se ranger un peu plus loin dans la rue. Sirius réserva ensuite deux places, hissa la valise à l' intérieur du véhicule et appela Harry à le rejoindre.  
  
-Viens, nous irons chez moi avec le Magicobus, je n' ai pas pris ma voiture.  
  
  
  
Harry acquiesça et regarda une dernière fois la maison où il avait passé tant d' années, aussi mauvaises les une que les autres. Il dit alors à mi- voix, un sourire perché aux lèvres ;  
  
-Adieu les Dursley, je repasserai vous voir à l' occasion....  
  
Sans quoi, il se retourna et grimpa dans le Magicobus, qui repartit dans une nouvelle série de pétarades et de rebonds.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Bon voilà le troisième chapitre. Je sais que je dois m' améliorer mais bon je fais mon possible. Laissez des reviews !!!!!  
  
Bisous, Septra Venus. 


	4. l' ordre du phénix

Merci pour vos reviews !!! je vous adore !!!!!!!!!!!! envoyez-en encore et je continuerai sans problème !!!!! Gros bisous ! Septra Venus.  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
L' ORDRE DU PHENIX.  
  
  
  
Harry , le front appuyé contre la vitre du bus, observait le paysage, rêvant de la nouvelle existence qu' il allait mener . L' été avait tracé une longue traînée rouge dans le ciel, montrant qu' il s' en irait bientôt en faisant place à Poudlard et à son somptueux château. Il était encore plongé dans ses rêveries lorsque Sirius l' appela. Il était allé acheter la gazette du sorcier à Stan , le contrôleur du bus , afin de « savoir si s' était vrai » d' après ce qu' avait entendu Harry. Celui- ci se leva donc et alla rejoindre son parrain, avide de savoir ce qu' il lui voulait. Sirius le prit alors par les épaules, et le fit s' asseoir sur un fauteuil pouilleux placé près de la porte d' entrée, tout en sortant un longue et fine baguette de sa poche. Il la leva ensuite au- dessus de sa mais gauche et dit à haute voix :  
  
-Appelato, Dumbledore !  
  
  
  
Ces paroles prononcées, le directeur apparut soudain dans le Magicobus, tenant une tasse de thé à la main.  
  
-Bonjour Sirius, bonjour Harry, dit-il.  
  
  
  
Il se retourna et tendit quelques pièces à Stan qui s' empressa de les ranger dans la petite caisse en acier placée à l' avant du véhicule . Après quoi, il jeta un coup d' ?il pétillant de malice à la gazette de Sirius.  
  
-Alors, tout le monde est au courant ...... c' est une très mauvaise chose, mais nous ferons avec, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres sorciers.  
  
Harry lançant un regard mystérieux à son parrain, et il se leva afin de jeter un coup d' ?il à la gazette que Sirius tenait en main. Sur la première page, un gros titre affichait : « L' ordre du phénix, reconstitué ». Sirius, voyant que son neveu cherchait à lire le contenu de la gazette, la lui tendit . La page du journal était couverte de photos animées et les textes y étaient tellement nombreux qu' Harry avait du mal à les apercevoir distinctement. Il décida d' entamer sa lecture.  
  
L' Ordre du Phénix, longtemps démantibulé, a fini par se rassembler le 5 juillet, en raison de la récente réapparition de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom . Cette organisation tend non seulement à réunir les plus grands mages et sorciers de la planète mais aussi à former les élèves des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie afin de mettre un terme à la terreur inspirée par le seigneur des ténèbres et ses partisans. Albus Dumbledore, faisant partie du conseil de cet ordre , va soumettre un test de candidature à tous ses élèves, afin de recruter ceux qui seront capables de se battre aux côtés des aurors. Un service sera également placé au chemin de Traverse, à Londres, afin que les sorciers désirant faire partie de L' ordre du Phénix puissent s' y inscrire. En attendant , La Gazette du Sorcier vous conseille fortement de ne point sortir de chez vous lors des nuits sans lunes, car les mangemorts traînent dans toutes les ruelles sombres, d' après le ministère de la magie, par le reporter Disty Lée.  
  
Après avoir lu cela, Harry releva la tête, une mine inquiète gravée sur le visage. « L' Ordre du Phénix » .Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose . Il avait déjà lu ce nom quelque part, mais où, il n' aurait su le dire. Sirius et Dumbledore semblaient avoir une discussion très animée, et Harry jugea préférable de ne pas les interrompre. Il alla donc se rasseoir à sa place.  
  
Le reste du trajet fut on en peut plus monotone. Quelques nuages blancs voyageaient paresseusement dans le ciel, et Harry réfléchissait , assit en tailleur sur le siège moisi où il se trouvait. Des tonnes d' événements se bousculaient dans sa tête, changeant de points de vue à chaque rebonds que faisait le Magicobus. Tout d' abord il y avait ce rêve, qu' il ne cessait de refaire, et puis ce mot que Dumbledore avait écrit en annonçant des événements importants. Ce fut ensuite le cadeau de la part de Sirius, qui lui montrait un « phénix de feu » , la dispute avec Ron, et la fortune nouvelle de celui-ci. Hermione, qui l' avait invité chez lui. La nouvelle vie qu' il allait mener. Et puis, surtout, cet « Ordre du Phénix ». Harry, n' y tenant plus, se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers les deux sorciers.  
  
-Vous pourriez m' accorder une minute s' il vous plaît ?  
  
-Nous nous demandions quand tu allais enfin te décider à venir nous poser tes questions, dit Dumbledore en souriant, vas-y , nous t' écoutons.  
  
-Bon, hé bien , pour commencer, qu' est-ce que vous entendez par événements importants dans votre lettre professeur ? L' Ordre du Phénix ?  
  
-Oui, entre autre, mais il y a d' autres choses qui doivent se réaliser cette année. Je t' en ferai part tout à l' heure. Une autre question ?  
  
- Sirius, en quoi consiste le cadeau que tu m' as offert ?  
  
- Ha, je l' avais oublié ! répondit celui-ci, un large sourire perché aux lèvres. Qu' as-tu vu dedans ? demanda-t-il avait une curiosité particulièrement vive.  
  
- Heu.... j' ai vu un Phénix de Feu. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Hé bien Harry , félicitation !!! dit Sirius en serrant son neveu dans les bras. Je te dirai, moi aussi , en quoi ce cadeau te sera utile, mais pas ici, il y a des oreilles indiscrètes....  
  
  
  
En effet, le jeune contrôleur du bus tourna subitement la tête dans une autre direction lorsqu' il entendit cette remarque.  
  
Harry dissimula un petit sourire et poursuivit.  
  
- Pourriez- vous m' en dire plus sur l' ordre du phénix ?  
  
- Non, répondit calmement Dumbledore, j' expliquerai tout à Poudlard. Ha , si je ne m' abuse, votre arrêt est le suivant. Harry ,Sirius, allez préparer vos affaires, je vous rejoins tout à l' heure.  
  
Après quoi il disparut en émettant un petit bruit sec, répercuté sur les parois bancales du Magicobus.  
  
Harry et Sirius s' en furent au fond du véhicule rassembler leur quelques affaires, et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, s' apprêtant à sortir à l' air libre. Le paysage, à l' extérieure, était montagneux, et couvert d' arbres de toutes sortes. C' était vraiment magnifique.  
  
Le bus s' arrêta ensuite devant une majestueuse demeure , couverte de lierre , donnant sur un petit champ de lis . Harry et Sirius descendirent, disant au revoir à Stan et au conducteur. Les bagages furent ensuite acheminés jusqu' à la porte d' entrée, et le Magicobus repartit, explosant et toussotant à chaque imperfection de la route. Sirius saisit alors dans sa poche un petit médaillon vert qu' il introduisit dans la serrure de la porte. Celle- ci s' ouvrit alors, laissant apercevoir un énorme hall d' entrée. Harry entra à la suite de son parrain, le visage empli d' admiration. Sirius se tourna vers lui et lui dit :  
  
-Harry, il faut que tu sache que tu es chez toi ici, mais que cette maison accueille également des blessés. Les hôpitaux deviennent complets et je me suis proposé pour offrir toute une partie du troisième étage, alors, ne t' étonne pas si tu vois quelqu'un à qui il manque un bras descendre pendant la nuit, fit-il en un clin d' ?il .  
  
- Il n' y a pas de problème, répondit l' adolescent en essayant de ne pas penser à un homme manchot descendant les escaliers.  
  
- Ta chambre se trouve au deuxième étage, et la mienne au quatrième. Elles sont protégées par des charmes qui ne permettent qu' à nous d' entrer à l' intérieur. Viens, je vais tout te faire visiter.  
  
  
  
Ils passèrent alors près de deux heures à visiter la maison . D' ailleurs, on aurait plutôt dit un château qu' une maison . En effet, il y avait tellement de pièces et tellement de passages secrets que l' on s' y serait facilement perdu .  
  
Le soir vint vite, et Harry descendit afin d' aller dîner. Dumbledore devait arriver dans quelques minutes, et Sirius préparait un repas . Enfin, devrions-nous plutôt dire qu' il « essayait » d' en préparer un . La cuisine était sans dessus-dessous, et un elfe de maison s' acharnait à tout remettre en ordre. Il disait d' un air exaspéré.  
  
- Monsieur, laisser moi faire, je vous en prie, Monsieur doit laisser Sally travailler Monsieur.  
  
- Non merci Sally, c' est gentil mais il faut que j' y arrive tout seul. Maintenant qu' Harry est là, je dois apprendre à faire à manger.  
  
En disant ces mots, la casserole qui se trouvait sur le feu fit un bond de deux mètres avant de retomber à sa place. Sirius poussa un soupir d' exaspération et il tourna les talons lorsqu' il aperçut Harry sur le pas de la porte, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres.  
  
- Ha , tu .. tu me regardais ?? dit Sirius, virant au rouge .  
  
- Oui, mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de laisser Sally continuer, répondit Harry, les yeux moqueurs.  
  
Sirius regarda le désastre qu' il avait provoqué et il décida de passer la main à son elfe de maison. Celui-ci, ressemblant étrangement à Dobby, aperçut Harry et s' inclina profondément avant de retourner à sa tache. Les deux sorciers sortirent ensuite de la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers un vaste salon rouge et or qui se trouvait à l' autre bout du couloir du premier étage. Au passage, Harry remarqua que certains tableaux pleuraient à grands bruits en gémissant de tristesse. Le jeune homme décida de rajouter ce comportement étrange à la liste des questions qu' il allait poser. Quelques minutes plus tard, un coup de sonnette retentit au rez-de- chaussée, et Sirius se leva en disant :  
  
- Dumbledore est arrivé, je vais lui ouvrir la porte.  
  
Harry fit un signe de tête en marque d' approbation, et son parrain partit dans les escaliers, sa cape noire traînant derrière lui. Le jeune sorcier, seul dans la pièce, jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours, lorsqu' il aperçut un coffret en verre posé sur une petite table en bois. Il se leva et décida d' aller y jeter un coup d' oeil , mais, à ce moment, Sirius et Dumbledore firent irruption dans la pièce, suivis de Sally qui portait un plateau couvert de biscuits en tous genres.  
  
- Ha, bonjour Harry, tout va bien depuis ce matin ? demanda Dumbledore d' une voix enjouée.  
  
- Heu , oui tout va bien et vous ? répondit Harry, gêné de s' être fait prendre dans sa curiosité.  
  
- Ca va bien, je te remercie, dit le vieil homme.  
  
Les nouveaux venus s' installèrent dans de larges fauteuils tandis que Sally servait du thé. Dumbledore prit un biscuit, et commença son récit ;  
  
-Harry, je vais répondre à la question que tu m' as posée tout à l' heure. L' ordre du phénix, comme tu l' as lu, nécessite de l' aide des élèves, c' est pourquoi, cette année à Poudlard, des cours spéciaux ont étés ajoutés au programme. Parmi lesquels, le cours de transplanage, celui des sortilèges impardonnables que nous nous devons de vous apprendre par les temps qui courent, les cours de résistance, et ceux d' animafie.  
  
- L' animafie ? C' est quoi comme branche ? demanda Harry, réjoui par les nouveaux cours qu' ils allaient avoir.  
  
- L' animafie, « deviens animal » en latin, est le cours qui permet de devenir animagus, répondit Sirius, et si tu avais lu ta liste scolaire attentivement, tu te seras rendu compte qu' il vous fallait acheter un miroir de transformation. C' est le cadeau que je t' ai offert, il te permet de voir en quel animal tu peux te transformer. En l' occurrence, tu te métamorphoseras en Phénix de Feu . Mais il possède des tas d' autres attributions, il sera vraiment nécessaire à ton apprentissage.  
  
Harry n' arrivait pas à y croire, il allait devenir animagus. Déjà il s' imaginait, volant au dessus de la forêt interdite avec ses longues ailes de feu, lorsque Dumbledore le ramena à la réalité.  
  
- Mais ces cours ne seront accessibles qu' aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année capables de passer le test, dont je parlerai à Poudlard, poursuivit le directeur en lançant un regard qui taisait toute question. Voilà, je pense que c' est tout ce que tu voulais savoir, acheva-t-il.  
  
  
  
- Heu.. Oui, mais j' avais encore quelques questions à vous poser. Par exemple, Sirius, tes tableaux, ils pleurent tous . Pourquoi ?  
  
- C' est très simple, répondit celui-ci d' une voix noire, nombre de leurs amis ont étés détruits, alors, ils les pleurent.  
  
Harry, perplexe, se dit que Voldemort, s' il arrivait à faire souffrir des tableaux, ne devait jamais réussir à s' emparer de Poudlard.  
  
Les trois sorciers discutèrent ensuite des animagus et des nouveaux professeurs, dont Sirius et Lupin, ce qui rendait Harry ravi. Ce dernier s' occupait des cours de transplanage, Sirius, lui, des cours d' animafie.  
  
- Et qui s' occupera des cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? questionna l' adolescent.  
  
- Tu la connais depuis bien longtemps, répondit Dumbledore, mais tu ne savais pas qu' elle était une sorcière. C' est Mme Arabella Figg. Te souviens- tu d' elle ?  
  
Harry faillit s' étouffer avec le biscuit qu' il était entrain de mâcher.  
  
-Mme Figg ???? dit-il en s' étranglant, la Mme Figg de Privet Drive ???  
  
- Oui, en personne, dit une voix mystérieuse derrière lui.  
  
Harry se retourna brusquement et vit la vieille dame, se tenant là, un sourire affiché sur son visage chaleureux.  
  
- Cela fait longtemps que l' on ne s' est pas vu Harry, tu as fort grandi, et tu n' es plus aussi chétif que jadis ! A la bonne heure !  
  
Sans quoi elle le serra dans ses bras à un tel point que le jeune homme faillit étouffer. Il constata au moins, que la vieille dame ne sentais plus le choux, et il eut une moue désagréable à la pensée de ces années passées dans cet univers de mauvaises odeurs.  
  
Lorsque Mme Figg relâcha son étreinte, elle prit place sur un siège et fixa Harry avec joie.  
  
- Lorsque tu était petit, je te surveillais dans la rue pour bien veiller à ce que les moldus avec lesquels tu vivais ne et causent pas de tors trop encombrants. C' est pour cela qu' un jour, je leur ai proposé de te garder lors du cinquième anniversaire de cet imbécile de Dudley. Je n' allais pas te laisser martyriser par ces tyrans toute l' année tout de même !  
  
Harry la remercia ,bien qu' il aurait préféré assister aux anniversaires de Dudley, et ils se levèrent tous pour aller dîner.  
  
Décidément, les vacances annonçaient pour l' instant de nombreuses bonnes nouvelles, mais Harry craignait fortement que quelque chose ne vienne perturber ce petit monde rose....  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Bon ben voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Si vous l' avez aimé, envoyez-moi des reviews !!!  
  
Bisous, Septra Venus. 


	5. bonne nuit

Bon ben remerci pour vos reviews, je continue le plus vite possible !  
Ce chapitre vous apprendra ce qui va se passer Harry et Hermione.  
  
Bisous, Septra Venus.  
  
*****************  
  
Bonne nuit ...  
  
La semaine qui suivit fila comme le vent et Harry avait hâte de se rendre chez Hermione. Non pas que Sirius, l' ennuyait, au contraire, mais ce dernier n' étais pas très présent. Il passait son temps à soigner les aurores et autres personnes qui se faisaient blesser lors des nombreux combats contre les forces du mal . Pour passer le temps, Harry avait travaillé des sorts qu' il avait trouvés dans un vieux livre de sa chambre. Ceux- ci s' avéraient être très utiles. En effet, ces sortilèges permettaient de faire disparaître des objets, de les rendre invisibles, de les transformer en liquides, ou même de les faire changer de couleur. Après s' être entraîné une bonne heure, Harry décida de faire sa valise. Il y fourra vite quelques affaires, et ne manqua pas prendre un maximum de livres concernant les animagus. Il descendit ensuite voir Sally , et lui demanda de préparer un bouquet de lis, qu' il pourrait donner aux parents d' Hermione. Quant à elle, il remonta quatre à quatre dans sa chambre, et il saisit un paquet sur son lit. Il le rangea ensuite précieusement dans sa valise, en le recouvrant d' un morceau de tissu. Il passa le reste de la journée à se balader dans les champs, où il découvrit un petit bosquet semblable à celui des Weasley. Mais penser aux Weasley lui était douloureux. Et non seulement parce qu' il s' était disputé avec Ron, mais aussi parce que cette brave famille était poursuivie par des mangemorts. Il passa encore quelques minutes à effleurer des fleurs de lis du bout des doigts, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l' appelle depuis la maison, le priant de rentrer. Franchissant le pas de la porte majestueuse qui donnait sur les champs, Harry vit Sirius, au fond du couloir, parlant à deux adultes , sans doute des moldus, qu' Harry n' eut aucun mal à reconnaître. C'étaient les parents d' Hermione. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se mit à rougir , et il se ressaisit avec les plus grandes peines du monde lorsqu' il aperçut enfin la jeune fille. Tout d' abord, Harry ne la reconnut pas, il l' avait prise pour une des nombreuses infirmières de la maison. D' ailleurs, il la regarda avec l' insistance d' un garçon lorsqu' elle passa et détourna subitement les yeux de ses parties inférieures lorsqu'il repéra ses yeux noisettes toujours aussi sévères, mais légèrement maquillés cette fois. Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de l' adolescent et il lui dit sans tarder :  
  
- Hermione ! Tu as .. comment dire.... Heu....changé...merveilleusement changé !  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu' il avait prononcé ces stupides mots, sa voix avait diminué, contrairement à ses joues qui étaient de plus en plus rouges. Mais il y avait de quoi. Hermione avait en effet changé, c' était le moins qu' on puisse dire. Elle avait pris des formes sublimes et son visage était survolé d' une beauté encore jamais éclore au paravent.  
  
- Merci, répondit la jeune fille, toi aussi, dit-elle, rougissant à son tour.  
  
Les deux amis restèrent encore quelques instants à se fixer, jusqu'à ce que Sirius les sorte de leur discours muet.  
  
-Il est temps d' y aller , dit- il, et Harry, je dois encore te dire deux ou trois choses..  
  
Hermione se dirigea, encore rêveuse, vers ses parents ébahis par les lieux, et Sirius tendit quelque chose , un cristal lui semblait-il, à son neveu.  
  
-Heu, c' est .. heu, un petit quelque chose, au cas où, enfin tu vois, avec Hermione, au cas où..  
  
Harry sourit, il avait très bien compris ce que signifiait le « au cas où « de son parrain .  
  
- Il te suffit de le porter au cou, et si tu en veux d' autres, ils sont dans une petite boîte en verre, en haut, que tu avais sûrement remarquée..., et avec un petit sourire, il ajouta ; un cristal, un coup, puis il s' en alla vers la cage d' escalier.  
  
Harry observa le petit cristal dans sa main, et y lit, « cripréstal » . Il sortit alors sa baguette magique et murmura « accio cripréstal » avant d' en avoir une bonne dizaine dans les mains. Après quoi il sortit de la maison et s' engouffra dans la voiture des parents d' Hermione , persuadé que rien ne pourrait gâcher les moments si parfaits qu' il était en train de vivre Il avait tort..  
  
Au soir, Harry avait appris beaucoup sur les parents d' Hermione. Sa mère, Diane, était fille unique et raffolait des lis qu' Harry lui avait offerts. Son père, Sandro, était d' origine Espagnole et était passionné de chevaux. Il avaient touts deux beaucoup entendu parler d' Harry, et , à cette déclaration, Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La maison dans laquelle ils vivaient tous les trois était très chaleureuse, bien que minuscule. Les parents d' Hermione avaient leur cabinet de dentiste au premier étage, et les deux derniers étaient consacrés à la petite famille. Hermione saisit Harry par le bras, et l' entraîna dans sa chambre, qui , à la grande joie de ce dernier, se trouvait juste à côté de celle de la jeune fille. Après lui avoir raconté tout ce qu' il avait appris pendant l' été, il lui posa enfin la question qu' il avait voulu lui poser pendant près de cinq heures.  
  
- Et dis-moi, avec Viktor, heu. vous êtes toujours ...proches.. je me trompe, fit- il avec un sourire forcé.  
  
L' expression d' Hermione, détendue jusqu'à présent, se métamorphosa subitement . Elle était maintenant tendue, comme lorsqu'on est prêt à avouer quelque chose qui depuis longtemps était resté secret.  
  
- Hé bien, en fait, ça n' a jamais vraiment été sérieux. Je ne l'ai jamais réellement aimé. C' était , hé bien en fait, c' était  
  
- C' était quoi ? lui demanda Harry, voyant qu' elle rougissait à nouveau.  
  
- C' était pour te rendre jaloux.  
  
Si Harry s' attendait à une réponse quelconque, cela n' était sûrement pas à celle là. Il ouvrit tout d' abord la bouche, pour répondre quelque chose, mais , s' abandonnant à ses envies, il s' approcha doucement d' Hermione, sentant son souffle sur sa peau, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se mêlant à la seule fille qu' il avait jamais aimée, pleurant intérieurement de joie, comme lorsqu' un rêve se réalise. Il sentait ses lèvres sucrées comme si ce fussent les siennes, les adorant , les vénérant sans fin . Hermione prit sa main, et la posa sur elle, continuant à se mêler au jeune garçon comme elle l' avait toujours voulu. Harry, perdu dans un brouillard épais de bonheur glissa sa main à l' avant de la fine chemise de toile que portait Hermione sentant qu' elle l' invitait à la découvrir, à la connaître, à l' aimer. Il déboutonna un a un ses boutons en sentant chaque membre de son corps brûler un peu plus , à chaque fois que lui même découvrait la splendeur de cette fille qu' il avait si longtemps négligée. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry sentit comme un déchirement. Mais cette brève interruption suffit pour qu' ils puissent enfiler les cristaux et refermer la porte. Après quoi , Hermione se coucha sur le lit, attirant Harry à elle, folle , elle aussi d' un désir incontrôlable, elle caressa sa poitrine nue , il fit de même, et leurs corps se mêlèrent, ne comprenant pas comment une telle chose put arriver . Et pendant un instant qui leur parut encore plus magique que tout ce qu' ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à présent, ils ne firent plus qu' un , visitant l' autre continuellement à la recherche de nouvelles saveurs , de nouvelles sensations, se connaissant plus petit à petit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, sentant le souffle chaud d' Hermione, encore endormie à côté de lui. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, se rappelant de ce qu' ils avaient vécu la veille. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, et , souriant ,elle l' embrassa tendrement.  
  
Trois jours passèrent lorsque l' heure vint d' aller acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Les deux adolescents se rendirent au chemin de Traverse, après avoir dit au revoir à Mr et Me Granger. En effet, les deux derniers jours des vacances, ils devaient les passer à Poudlard. Dumbledore leur avait écrit en leur disant de venir plus tôt car les test devaient avoir lieu avant le début de l' année scolaire.  
  
Harry et Hermione avaient presque fini de faire leur achats lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Ron chez Fleury & Bott. Ce dernier , lorsqu'il les aperçu main dans la main , éteignit son regard en un battement de cils. Lorsqu' Harry se rappela que lui aussi était amoureux d' Hermione, il ne put s' empêcher de ressentir un pincement au c?ur , car Ron avait tout de même été son meilleur amis depuis la première année qu' il avait passée à Poudlard. Il avait presque toujours été là pour lui, et lui, il n' avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui prendre la fille qu' il aimait . Néanmoins, il n' alla pas lui parler, et , après avoir acheté leurs derniers livres, Harry et Hermione allèrent louer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
**********************************  
  
Bon l' est nul à chier et très court, mais je n' avais rien d' autres à faire. Si ça vous a pas trop dégoûté, envoyez vos reviews !!!  
  
Bisous, Septra Venus !!!!!! 


End file.
